


you're mine

by Berjemit



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berjemit/pseuds/Berjemit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a little while to give an answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much, so... oh, God... I'm sorry I literally can't even...  
> Please, let me know if you think that their relationship is a nice one. I'm close to despair to find any co-shippers. I'll be on a cloud nine to hear what do you think about them  
> English isn't my native tongue so please, inform me if there are any mistakes  
>   
>   
>   
> 

It takes a little while to give an answer. Edwin Jarvis purses his lips, taking a shaky breath, and tries not to look at Howard's expression. "I don't think," he says brokenly, hesitating before continuing. Eyes dropping the floor. Hands compressing as a knee-jerk reaction, "There's some misunderstanding between us, Sir."

He wants to add something like "because the line shouldn't be overstepped", but he doesn't. Just a simply attempt to hide his disappointments in the voice.

"You're mine," Stark reiterates these tense words drawling, smiling at him ironically, fixing his eyes at Edwin's expression. He puts his hand on bulter's shoulder, pressing it slowly under the fingers.

The shock on Jarvis's face gives Howard sort of satisfaction. It's getting way too much pleasure from ignoring bulter's confusion instead making him feel unable to protest. The sense of duty can't afford to remonstrate against Howard's wishes. Even when Stark pushes him on a wall, grabs his tie, tugging face to face. Even when he kisses him so hard, so...

"You're mine" 

That sounds too vulgar like unspoken "What's the matter, Jarvis? Don't you like it, _darling?_ "

Both of them know that Edwin's protest is out of the question. Just tacit disapproval, nothing more.

Howard Stark doesn't seem to notice or care, but making Jarvis feel this way elicits a sort of playful smile. Skittish, even.

Edwin Jarvis can't believe he's hearing something like this. He can’t understand what has he done to deserve this - wrongwrongincorrectlywrong - attitude.

"Everything should have borders, Sir," voice is so quiet. 

"Not me," Stark corrects with a cunning smile, stroking bulter's neck.

Asking "why?" devoids of the meaning as well as saying "Sir, no". There's always confident "because I want" in the dark eyes.


End file.
